


希望と絶望 - Kibou to Zetsubou

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Despair, Hope, M/M, Poetry, Shadow - Freeform, light - Freeform, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little poetry-collection about Stingue ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kibou (Rogues POV)

Cast away into a shroud of dark mist,  
Is there any possibility for me to escape?  
Deep within the shadows I’m searching  
For something I can’t name first  
  
Cast into this thick layer of darkness,  
It seems to me my life is bound towards Isolation  
Deep in my heart lies great sorrow  
I miss the only being around me who cared after all  
It was me, who had to assist in his death  
Only for me to become stronger as a Dragon Slayer  
  
These years of unwanted Isolation and loneliness  
They tear deep Gorges within my timid soul  
I don’t show it at first glance, but I really long for some company  
Someone who understands the misery of having killed a loved one  
Someone who knows the pain of living all alone  
  
Deep in my heart is nothing but a great hole  
Facing the Edge of the cliff right in front of me,  
Will I ever be able to see a next morning?  
Cast into this thick layer of darkness,  
Will there be even a smallest ray of light reaching my soul?  
  
I’ve wandered around restless, without any visible goal yet to reach  
I strayed too far off the safe coast to recognize a new source  
Only the cheerful smile of my little companion keeps me off this cliff  
Without Frosch, I would for sure lost myself in the darkness  
Me, a child of the dark, a Shadow Dragon Slayer  
Will I ever be able to figure out the most essential clue of life itself?  
  
Cast away into a shroud of dark mist,  
Is there any possibility for me to escape?  
Surprised as I am I watch him approach me without a sign of fear  
He approaches me as if it was the natural way to do so  
There is something surrounding him I can’t put into simple words  
  
“Let’s become friends” is he now saying with a radiant smile  
This smile, it is warm and it reaches me deep within my darkened soul  
He is like a shining ray of sunlight touching my heart at once  
Unknown warmth starts now to spread inside of me  
I’ve never felt this way before as I can recall myself  
  
“Sure, why not?” is my response to him and there is his radiant smile again  
It seems to be a long time ago, since I’ve smiled  
Whatever he does I don’t to be separated from this shining light ever again  
I’m going to stay at his side and follow him wherever the road leads him to  
It is my own free will to be around him and within the passing years it was the right decision  
Now I’m able to clear the thick layer of darkness   
Now I’m able to escape the shroud of dark mist  
Because right now, there is a shining light warming and leading me towards a hopeful future


	2. Kibou (Stings POV)

One single ray of light  
Is it really enough to lighten up the darkened sky?  
I’m unsure of it  
Even though I trust my own skills a lot  
Deep within, I’m unsure of it  
  
One single ray of light  
Can it cut through the dark?  
Maybe, maybe not  
Even if it is hard for me to admit it  
I’m afraid of the dark  
  
I don’t know at all how long it has been  
But for sure since I was forced to kill Weißlogia  
The only one very close to me I entrusted my hopes with  
Otherwise I can’t explain why I fear the dark  
  
Normally I’m not easy to scare  
I’m a ferocious fighter not ready to back down  
I mock and taunt my enemies as I fight them  
Anyone who isn’t able to keep up with me is scum  
I think of myself as the strongest of all  
But deep inside, there is a side of me no one knows  
  
Frail, unsure, lonely  
These are sides of me I won’t even admit while tortured  
Not even Lector, my only companion knows about this side about me  
I promised in front of him, I’ll stay the strongest  
But sometimes I question myself if it’s possible  
To even out everything residing inside me  
  
But if I’m the light there are supposed to be shadows around  
Some kind of shadow that doesn’t scare me at all  
Some kind of shadow calm and gentle to at least able to cope with my inner fears  
There is no way something like that is possible  
At least this was the way I thought until I stumbled across him  
  
Bright shining ruby-red eyes fixed at me  
His skin as pale as the moonlight itself  
The pitch-black hair of his falling so that one eye is constantly covered  
“Let’s become friends” are my word towards him  
Somehow I’m eager to know him better  
Somehow I want to protect him as well as Lector  
Somehow I want to stay always at his side  
  
One single ray of light  
Can it cut through the dark?  
Maybe, maybe not  
But one day I’ll see for sure  
If I’m possible to do so  
I’m doing it so I can enlighten the world  
So that in the end we rise in a new hope


	3. Zetsubou (Stings POV)

Just haunted by the demons of the past,  
I can‘t do a simple step on my own  
lost into the nothingness around me  
I‘m lost into the darkness surrounding me  
  
While I have to watch how everything deterioates  
I can hear the screams of those close to me  
actually, I‘m a failure  
it was wrong to nominate me to become Master  
  
What exactly does this so called power of emotion bring?  
Nothing, simply nothing at all  
during the invasion of the dragons I just cared about myself  
I ran away once I saw the true power of the dragons  
I simply abandonded everyone dear to me  
  
Now I have to live with my actions  
I have to live with the fact, that I‘m weak  
I‘m nowhere at the level of Acnologia  
I‘m nowhere close into reaching Natsu-san at all  
I‘m a failure in everything I approach  
  
When you needed my help, I simply turned around  
when you were relying on me, I walked away  
just when you threw your body into the line of attack, I froze  
damned, I....  
I...  
  
I scream and scream, but no sound escapes at all  
I want to grief, but no single tear will flow down my cheek  
All I can do right now is accept the misery seeping into my heart  
the despair anf loneliness as my contant companions  
damned, I....  
I....  
  
Just why has destiny to prove I‘m so useless at all?  
just why?  
I really want to see Lector, Frosch and even you again,  
I really do  
but will you ever want to see someone like me ever again?


	4. Zetsubou (Rogues POV)

Like an unstable house, everything around me collapses  
it falls within itself crushing and breaking,   
killing even that last spark of light within myself  
no vital evidence left for a bright future ahead  
  
Tears, once flowing freely are now scarce  
scars, visible and invisible at the same time  
they are plastered all over my entire soul  
but the deepest one is within my own heart  
  
once there was light in my life  
now everything is clad into darkness  
throwing away the simplest emotions  
I become a monster just to survive  
  
In order not to become the hunted I kill  
I do no longer care if someone is innocent  
driven by the darkness, I exist to take lives  
you would for sure despise me  
given the way I am right now  
  
If you hadn‘t died that night,  
maybe everything would change  
I had given up on myself just as you approached me  
I was simply too late to safe you  
too late to even safe Frosch  
I was weak  
  
But now I‘m no longer weak  
I carry onward the magic you inherited by the white dragon  
I‘m currently on my own agenda  
shrouding myself deeper into the vile shadows  
the age of despair lays straight ahead


End file.
